Daleks
by Adrenaline Poison
Summary: The Docter and Clara land on Serenity where an really ticked off Zoe awaits them. The reast followes, and something lurks in the bowls of Serenity. *Gasp* What could it be? T for eventual violence. 11/Clara, Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Firefly, or anything affiliated with either of them.**

**A/N: I got inspired to write this story with a picture I found on Google images it's really by ~perfectlypunky on deviant art. It was originally Zoe vs River Song but I changed it to Clara O. because to me The Doctor and River in the TARDIS together didn't make sense and personally I think River would win against Zoe any day. Takes place after last episode of Firefly but before Serenity (movie, Because I love Wash), And after The Doctor picks up Clara as his companion. I don't know if that episode has aired yet seeing as I'm at school most of the day. Anyway I'm ranting and should probably shut up, on to the story!**

Prologue

The TARDIS landed in a small room that had the feel of a kitchen. The Doctor slowly stepped out. "Who the hell are you," he heard a calm calculating voice behind him. He swiveled his head, and was has met with the barrel of a gun. "Doctor!" Clara shouted from behind him, "Who is it." She stepped out of the TARDIS. The gun lowered…, and shot Clara in the leg.

**Too short I know, but it's a prologue not meant to be particularly long. Sorry if I make Zoe to much of a Meanie, no meanie isn't a good word, bitch morelike.**


	2. Chapter No 1

**Author's note: This is my first time writing about Firefly, sorry if I get the charcters a bit off...**

**Disclamier: I don't own Firefly, Doctor Who or anything affilated with either of them.**

Chapter No. 2

Clara yelped in pain and fell to the ground. The Doctor was immediately by her side. _No_, he thought to himself,_ I can't lose her too._ He looked up at the woman that shot Clara. "How could you…" He said to her. "Mister," she replied, "she ain't dead, but you might be if you stay on this ship to much longer. There are people here that shoot to kill." He looked back to Clara. He then stood up, and dragged her back into the TARDIS.

Zoe watched as the man shut the doors to his… _What is that thing?_ She questioned herself. "You'll be coming with me now," Zoe said as she raised her gun and pointed it at the man, "We have an infirmary, and the captain'll want to see you." The man raised his arms above his head and allowed Zoe to take him to the bridge. "Zoe, what in hell's name is going on here!" Mal shouted. "Man got aboard our ship." Zoe replied, "We have one other, a lady, left her back where I found him. Shot her in the leg." "Get her to the infirmary," the captain ordered, "Leave him to me."

Clara woke to the sound of voices. She slowly opened her eyes. The room she was in was definitely NOT the TARDIS. There were cabinets everywhere, most of the fixings where white. _This must be a hospital,_ she though. The last thing she remembered was stepping out of the TARDIS. _Why am I in a hospital?_ She tried to sit up but the pain in her leg was too great. _Oh right, someone shot me._ The next thing she knew a panicked voice told her to lie back down. She felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her vision went black.

The Doctor knew he was in for a trip when the man the "captain" referred to as Zoe shut and lock the door behind her. "How did you get on my gorram spaceship?!" The captain shouted. "Well," The Doctor started rapidly, "I believe it began when Clara decided that she wanted to see Alaska. Well of course since she's my companion, I could not refuse. So I set the coordinates, but obviously I made a mistake, because I landed here. Unless…" The Doctor paused. The reality dawning on him. How could he not have realized this. "I have a few question's," The captain started, "First and foremost, who the hell are you, and how did you get on MY SPACESHIP?!" "I told you," The Doctor replied, "The TARDIS took me here." He could tell this would take a lot of explaining. He just hoped Clara would be alright.


	3. Chapter No 2

**Author's note: Reviews are welcome! Also I realize now that people may not be reading this story because the Prologue was so very short. Like I stated then, NOT MENT TO BE PARTICULARY LONG! So if you know anybody that stopped reading this story because of the prologue please tell them not all of the chapters are that short. Thank You. This chapter is just about Clara's time in the infirmary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Firefly or anything affiliated with any of them.**

**Chapter No. 2**

When Clara woke the second tome she was aware of another presence in the room. She opened her eyes and found her vision to be less blurry. She tried sitting up again and found the pain in her leg to be less intense also. She looked around the room. Along one of the walls a girl, much younger than herself, was looking at her. "You came from a long time ago," the girl said. _Who is she,_ Clara wondered. As if by magic the girl responded.

"My name is River."

She responded simply. Clara blinked. How did this girl know what she was thinking? "So full of worry, you've only been with him a week and you were shot in the leg." "River! Don't harass the patient," a soft but firm voice spoke. Clara turned to her right was a tall, dark haired boy with a pasty complexion. "Sorry about my sister," he said, "She can be a little-" He was about to finish but Clara cut him off, "Insane?" He looked at her as if she'd just smacked him across the face. He was about to retort when someone walked in. Two people in fact. An elegantly dressed, olive skinned woman, and a girl of about Clara's age wearing teddy bear overalls. They looked shocked to see Clara sitting up. "Doctor," the elegant woman said her voice ringed with concern, "Is it okay for her to be sitting up?" "Yes," he replied distractedly fiddling with a vial of clear liquid, "In fact all she needs now is some gauze." He returned to his work, "I've already removed the bullet." "Excuse me," Clara queried, "But where am I, and who are you?"

"Simon Tam. And this is Kaylee Frye, and Inara Serra."

He pointed at the two women in the doorway.

"And who might you be?"

"Clara. Clara Oswin Oswald. But like I said before where am I?"

"In the infirmary in the ship Serenity."

Clara tried to stand up, big mistake. She immediately collapsed to the ground. Her head hit the ground pretty hard, and she blacked out


	4. Chapter No 3

**Author's Note: Ya know in high sight I probably should have waited to post that last chapter until I wrote this one and just meshed them together… oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Firefly or anything affiliated with either of them.**

**Chapter No. 3**

Mal stared long and hard at the man he had come to know as The Doctor.  
"So…" The Doctor continued, "Any questions?"  
"Lemme' git this straight," Mal paused and took on a captain-y stance, "Your ship crashed on mine, my second in command shot your companion, and your thinkin' we're all in mortal peril 'cause you landed here instead of someplace called Alaska on the Earth that was. Right?"  
The Doctor nodded. _This guy is a complete loon,_ Mal thought, _Wonder if he can prove it. _As if he read his mind The Doctor responded,  
"And, yes; I can prove it."  
Mal stared at him.  
"So," The Doctor said again, "Any questions? I mean other than can I prove it?"  
"Well yeah. How are you going to prove it?"  
The Doctor gave Mal a look as if he had slapped him.  
"Where's my companion?" The Doctor looked around the cramped control room merrily.  
"The infirmary."  
_Of course,_ The Doctor thought she was shot in the leg.  
"Wait…"his expression hardened, "One of your people shot my companion. Why?! WAS SHE ANY DANGER TO YOU! THIS IS WHY I HATE THIS YEAR! A BUNCH OF PEOPLE RUNNING AROUND SHOOTING ANYTHING THAT MOVES!" He turned toward Captain Reynolds.  
"You'll get a heartfelt apology from us petty crooks later," he said superiorly, "Now let's see about your companion."  
As they stepped out of the control room and walked down The Doctor was feeling better having vented his anger. Little did he know while he was having a merry time something dangerous was lurking deep in the bowels of the ship, behind a secret panel a blue light flickered on.


	5. Chapter No 4

**A/N: I wanted a more comical ending for chapter No. 3 but that is just the way it happened. This chapter looked alot longer on word... oops. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah… you've heard this a million times…**

* * *

**Chapter No. 4**

Clara felt a warm sensation encase her hand, _Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, finally some feeling…_ She slowly opened her eyes. The Doctor was looming over a look of sadness, and relief was in his eyes.  
"Hello Clara."  
"Heeey…"  
Clara looked down at her hand, and realized that The Doctor was holding it tightly.  
"You can let go now…"  
He grinned at her and loosened his grip on her hand. She smiled up at him. He smiled down at her. Simon stepped up beside them,  
"She still needs to rest, if you could please wait a few minutes."  
The Doctor cleared his throat.  
"I'll go meet the rest of the crew. Clara, you'll be alright, right?"  
She nodded and waved him off. He grinned like a little boy with a new place to explore and set off in a seemingly random direction. Simon went back to his work, and Clara sat in the medical chair, thinking about all the trouble she had gotten into with The Doctor in the past week.

The Doctor had one simple goal in mind when he set off down the corridor; figure out why the TARDIS brought him and his companion to this ship in the first place. _There has to be a reason, _he pondered_, Unless… _  
"NO," he told himself sternly, "Probably just a malfunction."  
_Now, where did I park…_


	6. Chapter No 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Check out my poll! (Seriously check out the poll).**

The Doctor walked down corridor, after corridor. Peeping into every room he came across, and trying to recall which direction the TARDIS lied. He eventually gave up the search, and allowed his mind to wander. As his mind wandered he stopped thinking about where he was going, and to no one's surprise ended up at the doors of the TARDIS. He opened the door cursing himself for not locking it. He finally understood why the TARDIS had lead him here, and he didn't want to stay any longer. The fewer bonds he made the easier it would be to leave. He hurt having to leave these people to die, despite their life choices they were still people. He closed the TARDIS doors behind him, this time locking them to prevent any unwelcome guests. _Time to get to work._

**A/N: Hi. Me again. Sorry this chapter is soooo short. In the next chapter I'm hoping to actually hoping to start the plot, like Really Really, start the plot. Check out my poll, read, review, favorite, etc., etc.. BYE!**


End file.
